Fast and The Furious: Troubled Times
by Spoongirl1
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Letty walked out on Dom, leaving him to care for two small kids. But, now she's back and she wants to be a family again. Will he be able to forgive her, or more importantly, will her children?
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Most characters aren't mine. Only T.J and Lee. 

A/N: 

Bio's for T.J and Lee 

Name: Tony Jesse Torreto 

Birth Date: August 5, 2004 

Parents: Father Dominic Torreto, Mother Letty ( no last name known) 

Eye color: Black 

Hair color: Wavy black curls, but shaves head 

Height: 6 feet 

Distinguishing marks: Angel wing tattoo ( small) on upper right bicep.Piercing in eyebrow. Small burn scar on back of left hand. 

Name: Lee Maria Torreto 

Birth Date: May 9, 2005 

Parents: Father Dominic Torreto, Mother Letty ( no last name known) 

Eye color: gray-blue 

Hair color: Tight black curls ( like Letty's) 

Height: 5 feet nine and a half inches 

Distinguishing marks: Nine piercings in ears; four in left, five in right. Piercing in nose. 

Small scar on right cheek ( possibly from an auto accident), large scar on left arm ( where she accidentally cut herself when she was seven) 

****************************************************************************** 

Letty parked her car, but didn't exit it. She sat still for a moment, trying to gather her courage. 

Normally she had such a no-bullshit attitude that it was the only thing that scared her, but now she sat in her car, shaking like a leaf. 

Finally, she slammed her hands into the steering wheel and then wrenched open the car door. 

This was where Vince had told her Dom had been living for the past sixteen years. 

Ever since she had walked out on him, leaving two small children behind. 

It was an okay neighborhood, rather like the one that they had lived in, in LA. 

There were lots of kids playing in the street and people yelled back and forth across some of the yard lots. But, it wasn't angry yelling, more companionable chatter. 

It was a mainly Latino neighborhood, so most of the conversations were in Spanish, but Letty almost could feel at home here. 

Strains of music reached her ears as she approached the end of the street. It was a cul-de-sac and so a lone house sat at the very end of it, sandwiched between two other houses on either side. 

There was a car in the drive way and there were a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the car, but they looked too small to be either Dom's or Leon's. 

The person who was under the car slid out as she approached them and Letty had to stifle a gasp. 

_My God, _she thought. _It's my baby._

Lee had grown a lot since she'd last seen her, but Letty could tell almost instantly it was her daughter. 

She was thin, but tanned and was clad in a pair of greasy, black cargo pants and a thin, gray tank-top. Her long, thick curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a small silver nose ring winked in the sunlight. 

She sat up on the skateboard that she was using as a mechanics bench and stared back at Letty. She held a wrench loosely in one hand and a car part in the other. 

" 'Scuse me ? Um, excuse me ?" 

Letty was broken out of her reverie by Lee's voice and she focused her attention on what she was saying. 

"Can I help you ?" 

"Uh, yeah. Is Dominic Toretto around ?" 

"One second." 

Lee climbed off the skateboard and putting both the wrench and car piece on the ground, she jogged up the worn steps to the porch and yanked the screen door open. 

"Papi ?" 

The response was in Spanish, so Letty didn't understand, but she felt like she got the general gist of the conversation. 

"Qué ?" 

( "What ?") 

"Hay una persona extraña fuera de aquí quién desea verle." 

( "There's a weird person out here who wants to see you.") 

"No llame a visitantes extraños." 

( "Don't call visitors weird.") 

"Aceptable. Es usted que viene?" 

( "Okay. Are you coming ?") 

"Quién es él?" 

( "Who is it ?") 

"Alguna señora. No sé." 

( " Some lady. I don't know .") 

"Bien. Estoy viniendo." 

( "Alright. I'm coming.") 

Letty heard the shifting of couch springs and then Dom appeared in the doorway beside Lee. 

When he saw Letty, a look of pain crossed his face. 

las "Heces, entran en la casa." 

( "Lee, go in the house.") 

"Porqué, Papi?" 

( "Why, dad ?") 

"Apenas vaya." 

( "Just go.") 

Lee muttered something under her breath about overly controlling parents, but disappeared into the house. 

Letty squared her shoulders and tried to smile. "Hello, Dom." 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Dom, Leon, Mia, Brian and Letty aren't mine. T.J and Lee are. 

Author note: This is my first Fast and the Furious fic and so I hope I am doing a good job so far. If you don't think I am, review and let me know. Or review just for the heck of it! 

****************************************************************************** 

Lee wandered into the kitchen where Leon sat playing solitaire at the beaten up table and rummaged in the fridge for a drink. 

"Leon ?" 

"Yeah, kid ?" 

"Who's the _chica_ outside with my dad. ?" 

Leon leaned over in his chair to look out the small window which faced onto the lawn. He straightened suddenly, too suddenly for Lee's liking and looked back at his cards. 

"No one." 

Lee rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the counter, clutching her icy can of Coke in one hand. 

"Don't bullshit me, Leon. If she was no one, Papi wouldn't have sent me into the house." 

Leon shifted nervously in his seat. _Damn the kid is smart! But, I don't want to be the one to tell her that that's her mom out there._

__Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the jangle of the telephone. Lee hopped off the counter and ran over to the phone, forgetting her interrogation. 

"Hola?" 

There was a distinctly annoyed voice on the end of the phone and Lee winced when she realized it was her principal, Mr. Snider ( A/N: Yes I am borrowing the name from Buffy) 

"Hello, is this Dominic Toretto ?" 

"No, this is his daughter, Lee." 

"Hello, Ms. Toretto." His voice was stiff and he was definitely pissed about something. Lee prayed to the great lords of the big car lot in the sky, that whatever he was pissed about, it didn't involve her. 

"Is your father there, Ms. Toretto ?" 

"Uh, yeah. One minute please." 

Lee laid the phone down on the stove and leaned out the open window. 

"Papi ?" 

"Cuál es él, heces?" 

( What is it , Lee ?) 

"Sr. Snider en el teléfono." 

( Mr. Snider's on the phone.) 

"Qué lo hizo usted hace?" 

( What did you do ?) 

"¿ Yo ? Nada !" 

( Me ? Nothing!" 

"Estaré adentro, en un minuto." 

( I'll be in, in a minute." 

"Seguro!" 

( Sure!) 

Lee pulled her head in from the window and picked up the phone again. 

"Mr. Snider ? My dad's just coming in." 

"All right." 

Dom snuck up behind her and lifted the phone from her hands, picking her up around the waist with his free hand. 

"Papi ! Puesto me abajo!" 

( Dad! Put me down!) 

Dom grinned, but his face turned dark as he heard what Mr. Snider had to say. He hung up the phone with a loud thud and then grabbed his jacket off the back of one of the kitchen chairs. 

"Papi ? Cuál es él?" 

( Dad ? What is it ?) 

"Sus hermanos en apuro otra vez." 

( Your brothers in trouble again.) 

"Oh." 

Dom headed for the door, but then turned and looked back at Lee. 

"What about you ?" 

"What about me what ?" 

"Have you been getting in trouble lately ?" 

"No, Dad. No trouble. Not at School, not at the garage....." Suddenly a look of panic crossed her face and she glanced at the kitchen clock. 

"Oh shit!" 

Dom grinned again. "Language. But, what is it ?" 

"I promised Aunt Mia that I'd come by to finish off her shift, because she has medical school and I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." 

"Do you want me to give you a ride ?" 

"No, I've got my board. Besides you've gotta pick up T.J." 

Lee grabbed her own coat from the hall closet and then running backwards towards the door, called out. 

"Bye, Papi! Bye, Uncle Leon! I'll see you for dinner! And, Papi ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Don't kill T.J. I know you're pissed off, but he's the only brother I've got and I'd like to keep him around for a while." 

Dom laughed. "Okay, I won't kill him. I might yell at him, but I won't kill him. And remind your aunt that we're having a barbecue tonight." 

"I will. Okay, bye. I love you." 

****************************************************************************** 

Letty heard the friendly conversation coming from the house and then she was almost bowled over by the dark streak that was Lee running out the door. 

"Oh, shit ! I mean, damnit! Augh, I mean sorry! Gottagoitwasnicetomeetyouokay,bye!" 

Lee grabbed her board from underneath Leon's car and disappeared down the darkening street on it. 

"You okay ?" 

Letty looked up to see Dom standing next to her. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"You're lucky. Not many people survive a close encounter of the Lee kind." 

"Is she always like that ?" 

"Nah, just when she's late to get to the diner and knows her Aunt Mia's going to be really pissed off at her." 

Letty smiled and thought fondly about how much Lee had grown up. 

"Listen, Letty. I've got to go pick up my son from school because he's in trouble again, but do you want to stick around ? Leon is inside and Mia'll be coming over later." 

Letty could tell that Dom was trying to be nice, because ever since she had walked out on him, she had been a sort of exile from the team. Not that there was much of a team left. Jesse was dead, Vince was in jail, probably taking the rap for all of their crimes and god knows where Brian, if that really was his name, was. 

As much as she'd like to stay, she knew she shouldn't. Even though Mia had told her they could still be friends, Letty knew that she had never really forgiven her for hurting Dom the way she did. 

"No, that's okay. I got to be somewhere tonight any ways." 

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around, Letty." 

He pulled his keys from his pocket and slid behind the wheel of his car. Gunning the engine, he pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. 

Letty shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and headed down the street to her own chair. All the while, as she walked, she was mentally kicking herself. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Did you really think that you could just show up and everything would be all right again ? Wake up and smell the coffee, Letty. You could have been part of this. You could have been a mother to those kids and a wife to Dom. And you gave it all up, because you were scared ? You walked leaving Dom alone with two little kids, because you were young and you didn't want to be tied down. Maybe if you had thought of that before you said "I do." And now he doesn't want anything to do with you and your youngest daughter doesn't even know who you are._

__A tear ran down Letty's cheek, snapping her back to the present. She realized she had walked past her car and she jogged back to it, wanting to get away from this place, this happy little family scene that she could never be part of, because she had been such an idiot. 

As, she slid behind the wheel she realized that the thing that had hurt the most was the way Dom had said "**my **son," like she didn't even exist. Of course it was unintentional, but it still hurt worse than a punch to the gut. 

Letty leaned her head on the steering wheel and with shaking shoulders, sobbed like her heart was broken. Which it was. 

****************************************************************************** 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Mia and Special Mystery Guest aren't mine, but Lee is. 

A/N: Reviews please! Also, after this updates will be a little slow, cuz am trying to finish off another one of my fics. Then when that's done, chapters, chapters and more chapters! 

****************************************************************************** 

The wheels of Lee's board slid across the pavement as she pulled to a stop in front of Toretto's Cafe, a grocery store and restaurant owned by her dad and Aunt Mia. 

She almost fell off the board as it slid from underneath her, but she planted her back foot on the ground and kick-flipped the board up into her hand. 

She pushed open the door that led into the restaurant and tried to prepare herself for the lecture she was probably going to get from her Aunt Mia. 

Almost as she thought this, her aunt swooped down from nowhere ( one of the things she could do, that Lee had no clue how she did it and so it always scared the living daylights out of her.) 

'Leanna Maria Toretto! Where in God's name have you been ? My med. class starts in fifteen minutes." 

Lee winced. She hated it when her aunt called her by her full name. 

"Sorry, Aunt Mia," she said coming around, behind the counter. "I was working on Uncle Leon's car and kind of lost track of time and then we had a weird _chica_ show up and then the principal called and said T.J was in trouble again and then I had to stop my Papi from killing T.J and then I realized what time it was and came straight over here, nearly getting run over in the process," she mumbled this part under her breath. "And I am really sorry and I promise it won't happen again and that's my story." 

Mia couldn't decide if she wanted to kill her niece or laugh at this outrageous tale, but she then thought that Dom probably wouldn't like her killing his youngest kid, so she settled on a half-smile and a light smack upside the head. 

"I'll let you off this time, but it won't happen again, will it, Lee ?" 

Lee hung her head in mock dejectedness. "No ma'am. It won't." 

"All right. I'll see you at the barbecue tonight, okay ?" 

"Yeah okay. We celebratin' anything special ?" 

"Yeah. Your Uncle Vince is getting out of jail this afternoon and your dad wanted to celebrate." 

"Okay. See you at six." 

"Well actually can you tell your dad I might be a bit late, but not to wait for me." 

"Sure thing. 'Bye Aunt Mia." 

"Bye, Lee." 

Mia grabbed her purse off the counter and went out the back door. A few seconds later, Lee heard the screech of tires on pavement and saw her aunt's car, peel out from the back lot. 

Lee checked the fridge and noticing that it was almost empty, went down to the basement to get more pop. 

When she came up, there was a guy she had never seen around these parts before sitting at the opposite side of the counter. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

He was tanned with dark gold curls and deep blue eyes. He didn't really look like a racer, which were the only sort of people who frequented Toretto's, except for tourists, but she guessed he must be one, from the car magazine lying on the counter in front of him. 

"What can I get you ?" 

He grinned flashing even, white teeth. "How's the tuna?" 

"Just as shitty as it's been for the past twenty years." 

He laughed and nodded. "I'll have the tuna on white with no crust." 

" 'Kay. And can I get you anything to drink ?" 

"Do you have any Coronas ?" 

"It's the only kind the owner of the restaurant'll stock, so in a word, yeah, we do." 

"Okay, then I'll have the tuna and a Corona, if you don't mind." 

She got him the sandwich and the frosty beer and slid across the counter. 

The stranger picked up the sandwich and took a bite and then chewed and swallowed, before speaking again. 

"Can I ask you a question ?" 

Lee got herself a coke from the fridge and hopped up on the stool behind the counter. 

"Okay, shoot." 

"Does Dominic Toretto still own this restaurant ?" 

"Yeah. Did you know him ?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

"Oh. Where from ?" 

"The races." 

Lee nodded. She knew her Papi had raced and still did sometimes when the money was tight, but he had never mentioned this guy before. 

"So what's your name ?" 

"Brian. Brian O'Connor. Otherwise known as Brian Spilner....." 

****************************************************************************** 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: Dom isn't mine, but T.J is . 

A/N: Reviews please! 

****************************************************************************** 

The most of the halls at T.J and Lee's high school were dark, because it was nearly five thirty, but Dom didn't need the light to guide him. He'd been down these halls so many times it was almost routine for him. 

Lee was technically the good kid. Besides her obsession with cars, she got good grades, showed up at the diner on time for her shifts and didn't stay out too late or if she did, she'd call. The only bit of rebellion she'd ever put forth was piercing her nose or in all truths getting a friend to do it for her. He hadn't been happy when she'd gotten home, but he had gotten over it eventually. 

He didn't know what he was going to do with T.J though. The boy was always angry about something, most of the time it was the fact that his mom had walked out when he was only a year old. But, this anger led to him getting in to fights which led to suspension which led to his current bad grades. 

Dom didn't mean to compare his kids, but it was hard sometimes to figure out how one kid could seem so good, while the other kid was so bad. 

He finally found the office and as usual, T.J was sitting outside on the bench sporting a black eye and a cut cheek. 

T.J didn't look up as he approached, but instead continued staring at the laces on his Converse sneakers. 

"Qué usted hizo este vez?" 

( What did you do this time ?) 

"Nada." 

( Nothing.) 

"Si no era nada, cómo le está venido está sangrando?" 

( If it was nothing, how come you're bleeding ? ) 

"Él hablaba el tortazo sobre usted." 

( He was talking smack about you." 

"Y?" 

( And ?) 

"Y él era diciendo él amaría conseguir sus manos en heces." 

( And he said he'd love to get his hands on Lee.) 

"Lo perforé tan." 

( So I punched him.) 

T.J saw his dads eyes darken and he knew that he was getting angry. 

"Es usted enojado en mí?" 

( Are you mad at me ?) 

"Sí, porque usted no debe haber luchado pero decirle la verdad si fuera yo, habría hecho probablemente la misma cosa. Ahora déjenos van charla a su principal." 

( Yes, because you shouldn't have been fighting. But to tell you the truth if it was me, I probably would have done the same thing. Now let's go talk to your principal.) 

Dom slung a friendly arm around T.J's neck and led him into the principals office. 

****************************************************************************** 


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: None of the actual Fast and the Furious characters are mine. T.J and Lee are though. 

Thanks and e-hugs to all my reviewers. 

AshantaliyahT 

foxy-latina 

hiya17735 

Meg 

Purple-Crane05 

VinsBaby1989 ( and to answer your question, T.J should be about seventeen and Lee should be about fifteen) 

Miss_Streets ( I am aware that Dom was Italian, being partly Italian myself, I recognized the last name, but he HAS been living in a mainly Latino neighborhood for sixteen years and so he has learned Spanish ( at least in my story) and Letty, I think was partly Latino. Also there actually is a genetic way for them to have a blue-eyed child, cuz if both the parents have brown eyes, the kid has a fifty percent chance at having blue eyes. Believe me, I did this in gr. 8 science.) 

LittleLetty( Unfortunately I don't speak Spanish and I am not Latino. I am your average white girl with a mixed European background. I just use a translator for the Spanish, since I only speak English and some French. Oh well, maybe I can learn Spanish.) 

***************************************************************************************** 

With a wild whoop, Lee leapt off the back steps of the house and dodging around Leon, danced past the grill to the picnic table. Dom playfully tussled her hair as she boogied past. 

"Watch out for the pops will you ? We don't want them to break." 

Lee flashed him her trademark grin that would have dazzled even Miss America and pretended to drop one, but caught it before it hit the ground. 

"No worries, Papi. I got it." 

"Go check on how your Aunt Mia's doing with the salad, 'kay ?" 

"Yeah. 'Kay." 

There were four identical thumps as T.J and his friends jumped from his bedroom window onto the garage roof and then down into the yard. Dom let the other three teenage boys hang around the house and the garage, because they always sort of reminded him of himself, Vince, Leon and Jessie. 

Miguel and Tulio were half-brothers whose mother had been a prostitute. Miguel's dad had been white so he had light blue eyes and dark blonde hair, but had dark skin. Tulio looked sort of like any other guy you could find in their neighborhood, with dark skin and greasy black hair. The third guy, Wes was Polish-Italian and had pale skin, but dark eyes and dark curly black hair. 

Tulio and Miguel lived in the house next door, but could often be found at their house whenever meals were being served. Tulio was the older one by a few months, but Miguel was the first to drop out of school, because he suffered from ADHD and so could never pay attention to anything but cars long enough to actually learn something. 

Dom didn't know much about Wes, except for he had turned up at their garage a few months ago looking for a job and when Dom had found out he had no place to live, invited him to stay at their house. 

Lee tried to dodge past the boys with a bowl of potato chips in one hand, but T.J snagged her as she tried to get around his arm 

"Whatcha got there lil'sis ?" 

"Nothin' for you." 

"Yeah right." 

Lee rolled her eyes and snorted derisively. "Do you do anything but eat ?" 

"I build cars." 

"Other than that." 

"I don't know. What do you think ?" 

"You're stupid." 

T.J laughed and turned his sister loose with a playful tug on her ear. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Vince couldn't believe how big Dom's kids had gotten. He'd never met them before, but Dom and Letty always brought pictures when they came to visit. That was before they broke up, though. 

He noticed how much more T.J looked like Dom than Lee did. He had the dark, brooding looks and the dark, brooding personality to go with it. Lee looked at lot like Letty, but acted more like a combination of Jesse and Mia. She was fun-loving and crazy about cars, like Jesse, but had a maternal instinct to take care of everyone, like Mia. 

Vince took another swig of his Corona and settled back into the lawn-chair he was seated on. 

_It sure is good to be back,_ he thought. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Pretty soon they were all settled around the picnic table, which was piled high with steaming food. 

Miguel threw himself into his chair and reached for the chicken , but Dom stopped him with a light smack across the knuckles. 

"Miguel, you know the rules. Whoever reaches in for the food first has to say grace." 

Miguel cursed under his breath in Spanish, but dutifully bowed his head and pressed his hands together, as the others followed suit. 

"Our Lord, who art in heaven. Thank you for the food tonight and for family as well as .......................( names various car parts that the author has no clue what they are ) Amen." 

Everyone else chorused amen and then began reaching for the various platters of food. 

"Dude, you are so praying to the wrong god." T.J laughed as he stripped a piece of chicken off a wing that he held in his hands. 

"Whaddaya mean ?" 

"You got to pray to the Great Lords in the big car lot in the sky. Haven't you ever heard of them ?" 

"No." 

"I'll tell you about 'em after dinner." 

" 'Kay." 

Lee had been thoughtfully poking at her salad, but then she turned to Dom. 

"Papi, did you ever know a guy named Brian O'Connor ?" 

Dom face grew dark and he carefully set down his bottle of beer on the table. 

"Why do you ask ?" He was trying to keep his voice calm, but Vince and Leon could tell he was really pissed off. 

" 'Cuz he came to the diner today and was asking if you still owned the place and I asked him why he wanted to know and he said that he used to know you." 

Dom looked at the beer bottle and seemed to study the label intently for a long time before speaking. 

"Yeah.....I did used to know him, but it's been a while. So you're saying he's back in town then ?" 

Lee was getting nervous and she looked around the table for support. Her papi only talked in that eerily calm voice when he was about to get really mad at someone. Catching her eye, T.J slipped a comforting arm around her thin shoulders and Wes grabbed her hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze to let her know that he was there for her. 

"Uh, yeah. I guess he's back. I dunno." 

There was a small clatter of metal against plastic as Mia drooped her fork onto her plate. 

"I-I'm sorry. I've got to be going now." Mia practically jumped up from her seat and dropping a small kiss on Dom's cheek, almost ran out of the yard. 

"Why don't you guys go upstairs now ? I've got to talk to your uncles for a bit." 

"What about the dishes ?" 

"We can pick them up later. Go on now." 

Trading nervous glances, the boys and Lee picked up their plates and disappeared into the house. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"I don't like this." 

Lee rested her elbows on the edge of her window as she peered out it. 

"What ?" 

T.J was leaning against the wall at the head of her bed and Wes was seated cross-legged in between them, while Miguel draped himself over the stuffed arm chair in one corner of her room and Tulio threw himself onto the floor. 

"I think I shouldn't have said anything to papi. He must really not like this guy to get so pissed off so fast." 

Wes threw a friendly arm over her shoulder and she leaned back into his chest. 

T.J tried to ignore the casual intimacy between his sister and one of his best friends and instead intently studied the stuffed cow, sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Yeah and what about Aunt Mia ? She ran out of here pretty fast." 

"I don't know. Maybe they all used to be friends and he did something bad." 

"Maybe." 

"I just hope he never comes around the diner when Papi's there or he'll kill him......." 


	6. Poll

Disclaimer: No actual F&F characters are mine. Just Lee and the boys. 

A/N: Okay this isn't an actual chapter, but I just want to take a quick poll on what you ( my readers) think should happen with the story. So e-mail me or review and answer the questions and the story will continue as you decide. 

Also, thanks to devillatina42069 and Chunt69 for reviewing. Special thanks to VinsBaby1989 for reviewing for a second time. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Question 1: Do you think Dom should forgive Letty ? 

Question 2: Who should Lee go out with out of all the boys ? Wes, Miguel or Tulio ? 

Question 3: Should Mia forgive Brian and date him again ? Or should she make him wait for a while, cuz he hurt her a lot. 

Question 4: Should any of the 2Fast 2Furious characters be introduced into the story ? If so, who ? 

Question 5: Will Lee and T.J ever forgive Letty for leaving them ? 

And the final question: If Dom ever sees Brian again do you think he would A) Try to kill him or B) Be really pissed off, yell at him for awhile and then get over it. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Thanks for doing this. The sooner you review, the sooner a new chapter comes out. 

Luv you all, 

SpoonGirl1 


	7. Results of Poll

A/N: Results of poll. New chapter up soon. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Question 1: Do you think Dom should forgive Letty ? 

Answers: Yes - 90 % 

Yes, but make her wait a while - 10 % 

Question 2: Who should Lee go out with out of all of the boys ? Wes, Migule or Tulio ? 

Answers: Tulio - 10 % 

Miguel - 10 % 

Wes - 80 % 

Question 3: Should Mia forgive Brian and date him again ? Or should she make him wait for a while, cuz he hurt her a lot ? 

Answers: Forgive him - 80 % 

Make him wait - 10 % 

Move on - 10 % 

( interesting one from La Mamasita Loca saying she should date someone new. Like Tej) 

Question 4: Should any of the 2Fast 2Furious characters be introduced to the story ? 

Answers: Most of them - 40 % 

None of them - 20 % 

Only one or two of them ( main ones: Tej or Rome) - 40 % 

Question 5: Will Lee and T.J ever forgive Letty for leaving them ? 

Answers: Maybe forgive her - 80 % 

T.J will, but not Lee - 10 % 

Definitely forgive her - 10 % 

Question 6: If Dom ever sees Brian again, do you think he would A) Try to kill him or B) Be really pissed off, yell at him for a while and then get over it ? 

Answers: Answer A - 10 % 

Answer B - 90 % 

************************************************************************************************ 

Thanks for voting. See the outcome of your decisions in the next couple of chapters. Unfortunately I have made the editorial decision to not include any 2Fast 2Furious characters in the story. ( except for Brian, of course). But I am writing a 2Fast 2Furious related story that will have all or most of the characters in it, so if you want to see it, let me know. 

Thanks, 

Luv to you all, 

SpoonGirl1 


	8. Ch 6

Disclaimer: None of the F&F characters are mine. Just Lee and the boys. 

A/N: Hee hee! 23 reviews ! Wow have never gotten this many before ! Yah! Thanks everybody! 

Also apology to you Miss_streets, but could you explain to me since you know so much about genetics, how my cousin who is of mixed Italian- African American descent has blue eyes ? If you can tell me thanks . 

P.s. Just a note. It's just a story so don't take it too seriously 'kay ? I can make things up, like a persons eye color if I want. 

****************************************************************************** 

Brian looked up at the sign of the diner and then back at Rome. Rome looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, gesturing skeptically at the restaurant. 

"Why're we here ? This looks like any other diner in the city." 

Brian grinned. "You said you were hungry." 

"Yeah, fine. Didn't you know some guy by the name of Toretto ?" 

"I did." 

"So, you going to tell me 'bout it ?" 

"About what ?" 

" 'Bout why we're here if he hates your skinny white butt so much." 

"Because." 

There was a long silence and then Rome spoke again. 

"All right, fine. But I ain't protecting you if he's there and decides to kick yo' ass, okay ?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

"And you're paying for lunch." 

Brian grinned and started up the steps to the diner. Rome shook his head and followed. 

****************************************************************************** 

Lee saw the guy from the day before and instantly wished she had closed up early, like T.J had suggested. 

_Fuck,_ she thought. _If Papi knows he's here again, he will SO kill him next time._

Dropping the dishcloth she had been twisting in her hands, she ran to the door. 

****************************************************************************** 

Brian was just about to open the door, when the girl who had served him the day before, jogged up to the door and flipped the sign on the door to CLOSED. 

She looked almost scared to see him and shook her head as he tried to catch her eye. 

"Hey wait a second. The sign says that this place doesn't close until two." 

She backed away from the door slightly and shook her head again. 

"Sorry, we're closed now." 

"Why're you so scared ?" 

She stiffened slightly and defiantly folded her arms across her chest. 

"Who says I scared ?" 

"Well you seem pretty anxious to get out of here." 

She leaned close to the door and lowered her voice. 

"Listen. You know how you were asking about Dominic Toretto ?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, he's my dad and let's just say that he's not too happy about you coming around here." 

"Why not ?" 

"It may have been almost seventeen years, but he still hasn't forgiven you ." 

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway behind her. 

Brian noticed that the boy standing behind Dom's daughter looked a lot like Dom, being tall and muscular with a shaved head, but he had Letty's eyes. 

The boy glared at Brian and Rome and then turned to the girl who Brian assumed was his sister. 

"Lee, there a problem here ?" 

"No, tengo todo debajo de control." 

( No, I've got everything under control.) 

los "Does no parecen él a me." 

( Doesn't look like it to me.) 

"It es aceptable, T.J. Besides don't que usted tiene algunas tareas para hacer el?" 

( It's okay, T.J. Besides don't you have some chores to do ?) 

la derecha del "All, multa. Si usted es certain." 

(All right, fine. If you're sure) 

"Sí. Go." 

(Yes. Go.) 

Lee gave the boy, T.J a little push towards the back of the diner and then turned back to Brian. 

"Besides, these guys were just leaving, weren't you ?" 

Lee shook her head at them and made a little shooing motion with her hands. Brian could barely hear what she said her voice was so low, but he could tell she was worried. 

"Please, just go. You'll get in a lot of shit if you come around here again. Go. Please!" 

Brian nodded. He had been on the receiving end of Dom's fist one too many times for his liking and knew that Dom probably wouldn't stop from beating him into a bloody pulp. 

He turned away from the door and motioned for Rome to follow him. They both got into their cars and drove away. 

****************************************************************************** 

T.J watched as the two guys left the diner and then picked up the phone in the office. He quickly dialed a number and spoke. 

"Dad. Esos individuos estaban aquí otra vez. Sí, sé. Todo a la derecha. Bye." 

(Dad. Those guys were here again. Yeah, I know. All right. Bye.) 

****************************************************************************** 

Ooh! Whats going to happen next ? Stay tuned for more! 

P.s have a 2Fast 2Furious fic in the works, so if you want to see it, let me know. 


	9. Ch 7

Disclaimer: Letty isn't mine! Don't sue! Lyrics courtesy of Ludacris. 

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed ! Now, more reviews please! Tell me how you think the story should go! 

************************************************************************************************ 

T.J glanced out the front of the garage and swore under his breath. 

"Shit." 

He recognized the woman who was getting out of the car parked in front of the garage. Well, actually he knew exactly who she was. He would never forget her face. 

Wiping his wrench off on a worn cloth that hung from his belt he went over to Lee, who was bent over a car engine and tapped her on the shoulder. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Lee's POV 

Now where'd you get that platinum chain with them diamonds in it  
Where'd you get that matchin Benz with them windows tinted  
Who them girls you be with when you be ridin through  
Man I ain't got nothin to prove' I paid my dues  
Breakin the rules' I shake fools while I'm takin 'em' whewwwww!  
Tell me who's your weed man' how do you smoke so good  
You's a superstar boy' why you still up in the hood  
What in the world is in that BAG' what you got in that BAG  
A couple a cans a whoop ass' you did a good ass job of just eyein me' spyin me

I was so into the car engine that I was cleaning that I almost jumped a foot in the air, when my brother came up behind me. I slid the headphones off my ears and scowled at him. 

"Teej, are youTRYIN' to give me a heart attack before I turn seventeen?!" 

He grinned and picked me up around the waist, like Papi does sometimes. 

"Sorry, babes. Didn't mean to scare ya. Just wanted to remind you that Papi wanted you to check out the shipment of neons that just arrived, before you go meet Lonnie. Which," he said, checking his watch. "Is in a couple of minutes." 

I grumbled playfully and tapped him on his shiny, bald head with my discman. "Yeah, whatever you say, baldy!" 

"Hey!" 

He tried to grab me, but I scooted around him, into the back of the garage, before he could. 

************************************************************************************************ 

T.J grinned, but the grin quickly slid off his face as he saw the woman coming in the front door of the garage. 

"Can I help you ?" 

His father had raised him too well to be rude, but he wasn't going to be all that polite. 

The woman slid her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and looked at him. 

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dominic Toretto. Is he around ?" 

"No." 

Letty was hurt by her sons blunt reply, but she supposed that he was probably still mad at her. 

"Why do you keep coming around here anyway ?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"You think I don't remember you, but I do. You left a long time ago, so why are you back ?" 

Letty held up her hands defensively. " Sorry. I just wanted to talk to your father." 

"Oh, so you think that saying sorry is going to make it all right ? Well, you better get this. Saying sorry isn't going to make anything better. You made your choice, so now you can't change your mind." 

Letty slid her sunglasses down to hide her tear-filled eyes.. 

"All right. I going." 

T.J crossed his arms defensively over his chest and stared at her retreating form, before turning back to the car he had been working on. 

_Well, that's over and done with, _he thought. _And no one's the wiser._

__He failed to notice though, the small figure standing in the back doorway of the garage. She had been there for some time and had heard every word............ 

************************************************************************************************ 

A/N: Challenge for all of my readers. The first person to tell answer these two questions will be added into the story, as whatever character they choose and will hook up with whatever F&F or possibly even 2F 2F character they want 

Question 1 : 2Fast 2Furious question: What color paint is used on Suki's car and what company makes the paint ? 

Question 2: Fast and the Furious question: What is a wheel-man ? 

Answer and you shall be in the story. 


	10. Ch 8

Disclaimer: None of the F&F or the 2F2F characters are mine. Lee and the boys are though. Same as usual. 

A/N: Okay got quite a few responses to the challenge I posted last chapter, but the only person to get it fully right was Tempestraces. If you could send me your e-mail and the character you would like to be paired with that would be great. ( unfortunately, you can't be paired with Dom, cuz he is going to get back with Letty.) 

Thanks to all my reviewers. 

****************************************************************************** 

Lee threw herself onto her bed and opened up her math textbook, but she couldn't concentrate on the problems she was supposed to be working on. 

Instead, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, going over the conversation she had heard he brother having with that woman who had come around her house before. 

T.J was normally not that mean to people, so that must mean he really didn't like her for some reason that he refused to tell her about. 

Lee heard the low hum of an engine and instantly placed it as her dad's car. She rolled over on her bed and stuck her head out the window. No other cars had pulled up and she noted that as her dad got out of the car, he didn't seem to tired. 

_Oh well, _she thought to herself. _This is a good time to talk to him, so I might as well get it over with._

__************************************************************************************************ 

Dom was sitting in the living room in his favorite armchair, when Lee came in. 

"Papi ?" 

He put down the newspaper he had been reading and smiled at her. 

"Yeah, baby girl ?" 

"Can I talk to you ?" 

"Sure. What is it ?" 

She walked over to his chair and perched on the arm, but he pulled her down onto his lap. 

Lee tucked her feet up and leaned her head on his chest, like when she was a little girl and had woken up scared from nightmares. 

"Papi, I want to know about my mom." 

Dom was a bit surprised, but he knew it would have come eventually, so it was best that she asked now without anyone else around. 

"What do you mean, baby girl ?" 

"Well, no one will ever talk about her, but I know that _chica_ who's been coming around the house and the garage is her, so I want to know about her. Like what's her name and why did she leave. Y'know, stuff like that." 

Dom sighed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

"Okay. Well I've known her since I was a kid. She grew up just down the street from us and was best friends with your Aunt Mia......." 

************************************************************************************************ 

A/N: Sorry so short. Longer chapter next time from Dom's perspective. His thoughts on everything that's been going on and a possible confrontation with Brian. 


	11. Ch 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Dom or Brian ( well actually do own Dom, seeing as he's tied up in my basement right now. Yeah, yeah only joking. LOL.) 

A/N: More reviews please! 

****************************************************************************** 

Dom's mouth felt dry from all the talking he had done. He glanced down at Lee and saw she had fallen asleep. 

He smiled and pushed some of her hair off her face and then picked her up in his arms, like she was a little baby, not a big girl. 

_She's practically a woman, but she'll always be my baby girl to me, _he thought. 

He carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed, tucking the blanket around her lithe form, before going back downstairs to the kitchen. 

He grabbed a cold Corona from the fridge and carried it out to the porch. 

It was nearing the end of May and so the night was warm, even though there was a slight breeze. 

Dom collapsed onto one of the many lawn chairs scattered around the porch and listened idly to the strains of music coming from a boom-box somewhere down the street. 

**_Hello there_**

**_The Angel from my nightmare_**

**_The shadow in the background of the moor_**

**_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_**

**_We can live like Jack and Sally_**

**_If we want_**

**_Where you can always find me_**

**_We'll have Hall 'o' ween on Christmas_**

**_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_**

**_We'll wish this never ends_**

**_I miss you_**

**_I miss you_**

**_Where are you ?_**

**_And, I'm so sorry_**

**_I cannot sleep_**

**_I cannot dream tonight_**

**_I need somebody and always,_**

**_This sick, strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_**..... 

**_Like in decision to call you_**

**_And hear your voice of treason_**

**_Will you come home_**

**_And stop this pain tonight ?_**

**_Stop this pain tonight....._**

**_Don't waste your time on me_**

**_You're already the voice inside my head_**

**_I miss you_**

**_I miss you_**

- _I miss you_ - _Blink 182_

How perfectly the words fitted Dom's mood. He was still rather angry at Letty, but wanted her to be back in his life. 

His eyes narrowed as he saw an rather unfamiliar car pull up in front of the house. 

_Well, look who's back, _he thought. 

The driver got out of the car and started up the walk, apparently not noticing Dom in the growing darkness. 

"Spilner, what the fuck are you doing here ?" 

****************************************************************************** 

Brian almost jumped at the sound of Dom's voice. He hadn't noticed him from where he was seated on the porch. 

He chewed on his lip and tried to summon the courage to say something. 

"I wanted to talk." 

Dom eyes glinted dangerously in the near dark. 

"About what ?" 

"Look, Dom. Your daughter said that you were still pissed off at me about what happened a while ago and I just came by to say that I'm still sorry for what went down." 

There was a scraping sound as Dom pushed himself out of his chair. He walked across the porch and stood glaring down at Brian 

Despite the added height of the steps, Dom was still a good couple of inches taller than Brian and with him standing with his arms crossed, looking as though he wanted to kill him, Brian suddenly felt very small. 

"Now you see, Brian. I'm not still angry at you about that." 

Brian almost let out a sigh he was so relieved. 

"I'm angry at you about something else.' 

Dom stepped down a few steps, until he and Brian were almost eye-to-eye. 

"I told you Brian, when you went on your first date with Mia what I would do to you if you ever broke her heart. And guess what ?" 

There was a long pause before Brian realized that Dom was waiting for an answer. 

"What ?" 

"You did. See, that's what I never forgave you for. I got over the fact that you lied to us, all of us and fucked with our trust. I got over that a few years ago, when I realized it was stupid to hold a grudge like that. But, I am never forgiving you for breaking her heart. Not until she forgives you herself. Which I doubt is ever going to happen." 

Brian held up his hands defensively. 

"Okay, Dom. Whatever you say." 

Dom opened his mouth to unleash another stream of insults, but was interrupted by a soft voice coming from inside the house. 

"Papi, what's going on ? Who are you talking to ?" 

Lee was standing just inside the screen door, wearing only an oversized T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. 

Her hair was tousled and she raised a hand to cover a yawn. 

Dom turned back to her and Brian could practically see the love in his eyes. 

"It's nothing, baby girl. Go back to bed, okay /" 

Lee peered around her papi's shoulder and noticed the guy from the diner standing on the bottom step. 

"Papi, what's he doing here ?" 

"We're just talking. Go back to bed. You have school tomorrow." 

Lee nodded sleepily and went back to her room. 

Dom turned back to Brian and glared at him. 

"Get out of here, Spilner. I won't hurt you now, but if you ever bother Mia or my kids again, I will make your life a living hell." 

Brian nodded knowing when it was time to give up and walked back to his car. 

Dom watched as he pulled out of the driveway and then went back to his chair. 

Picking up his Corona, he took a swig and then stared up at the stars. 

************************************************************************************************ 

AWWWW! 

Cute innit it ? 

Anywhoo see that lovely blue button down there ? 

Press it and there will be more chapters soon. 


	12. Ch 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mia or Letty. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed ( TempestRaces, still need that info) 

Letty's heart twinged a bit, as lee came into the diner, making as much noise as possible. 

"Hola, Aunt Mia !" 

Mia smiled and gently ruffled Lee's hair. 

"Lee, how many times have we talked about leaving our book bag lying around ? Last time, one of our customers nearly killed themselves tripping over it." 

Lee grinned ruefully and scooped the bag up by it's long strap. 

"Sorry, Aunt Mia. Is there anything you need me to do ?" 

Mia glanced at her watch and then back at Letty. 

"Uh, yeah. Could you get some more beers from the basement ? Also, I need you to close up for me tonight." 

"Sure thing." 

Swinging the bag by it's strap, she disappeared down the concrete steps that led to the basement. 

Mia turned back to Letty and propped her elbows on the counter. They had been talking most of the afternoon and Letty could tell that Mia had pretty much forgiven her, after she had explained why she had done what she had done, so long ago. 

"So, do you need a ride anywhere ?" 

"Nah. I think I might stick around for a little bit and see if I can try talking to Lee. I don't really think she knows who I am." 

Mia nodded. "Okay. Listen, I'm sorry that she doesn't know you, but I guess that you know Dom didn't ever talk to them about you." 

Letty smiled. "It's okay. So, maybe see you around ?" 

Mia smiled back and patted Letty's hand. "Definitely." 

She grabbed her purse off the counter and went out to her car, leaving Letty alone to face her daughter. 

Lee came up the stairs, carrying several bottles of beer and bobbing her head along to some unknown song, that was playing through her mind. 

Without looking at Letty, she ducked behind the counter and casually slid the beers into the mini-fridge. 

Just as Letty was about to say something, the phone rang and Lee picked it up, cradling the receiver under her chin. 

"Hola ?" 

Letty couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but she saw Lee's dark eyes fill with tears and as she hung up the phone, she slowly slid down, until she was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. Burying her face in her arms, she let out a muffled sob. 

Letty didn't know what to do, but finally she came around the counter and knelt on the floor next to Lee, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the girls quivering shoulders. 

"Hey, what's wrong ?" 

Lee heard the soft voice and she looked up, finally noticing the woman who was sitting on the floor next to her. 

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and let out a small hiccup, before rubbing her eyes with her hands. 

"My brother just got hurt really badly and he's in the hospital, but it's too far for me to go on my board and my dad's out of town for the day and I can't remember his cell phone number." 

"I can give you a ride. Where is it ?" 

Letty was surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth, but she didn't try to take them back. 

Lee offered her a trembling smile and nodded. 

"Thanks. It's the Mount Sinai hospital across town." 

"All right. C'mon, my car's just across the street." 

Letty stood up and motioned for Lee to follow her. 

Stopping briefly, so Lee could lock up the diner door and flip the sign to _CLOSED_, Letty led her out into the bright LA. sunshine and over to her car ................................. 


	13. Ch 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Letty. Lee is mine 

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You have now made this my #1 reviewed story. Am so happy!!!!! 

Also, Anne, you make a good point, but Letty is still hurt by the way T.J acted towards her a few chapters ago and also at the time, has that kind of motherly feeling, where nothing matters but making your kid happy. If she's gonna get upset, it'll be later on, when she's alone. Letty doesn't really seem like the kind of girl who would publicly freak anyway. She always appeared to me as the kind who bottles stuff up, until she's alone. But then that's just my opinion. 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, as they drove towards the hospital. Finally, Letty spoke. 

"So, I'm guessing you don't know who I am ?" 

Lee looked unusually small, curled up in the passenger seat. She pushed some of her long, dark hair behind her ears and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah, I do." 

Her voice was quiet, but her words hung in the air. 

"Oh. I just thought your dad had never said anything." 

"He doesn't normally. But, I asked him, so he told me." 

"Oh." 

There was another long silence and then Lee spoke again. 

"He never told me why you left though. No one will tell me that. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you ?" 

Letty bit her lip, before sliding her sunglasses up on her head and looking at her youngest child. 

"I don't really know. Even if I did, there's no real excuse for hurting all of you like that. All I can tell you is I'm sorry and now, seeing you and T.J all grown up, I wish I had done things differently." 

Lee nodded, but turned away so she was staring out the window, instead of looking at Letty. 

"Y'know, he still likes you." 

Lee's back was still facing Letty, but she spoke anyway. 

"What ?" 

"My papi. He still likes you." 

Lee slid back around in the seat and looked at her. 

"How do you know ?" 

The girl shrugged. "I can just tell. There's certain things that you can always tell about him. Like whether he likes someone or not." 

Letty nodded and asked the one question that had been on her mind, since she had last seen Dom. 

"I know this is probably going to sound really rude, but has your dad been like, y'know dating anyone ?" 

"Not that I know of. Most of the girls that are over at the house are my uncle Leon's racer chicks. But other than that, there's pretty much no on else. Why ?" 

"No reason." 

Lee smiled mischievously. "You still like him, don't you ?" 

Letty was shocked that she could tell. "No !" 

Lee raised an eyebrow and stared a bit more intensely at her. 

"Maybe," another stare. "Yes." 

"You shouldn't try to lie to me. I know how to read people really well. No one can lie without me knowing." 

Letty smiled as well, as they pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital. She noticed though that the minute Lee had seen the large stucco building, she had gone silent and huddled even further into the seat. 

"Hey, you going to be okay or do you want to wait a minute ?" 

Lee shook her head and uncurled her legs. "No. I have to be with my brother. He needs me." 

"Okay." 

They both got out of the car, but Letty could tell that Lee was reluctant to go inside. Slipping a friendly arm around the younger girl's shoulders, she led her into the hospital. 

Sorry so short, but there will be a longer chapter next time. Just had to establish the slight bond between Letty and Lee. 

Next time there is a confrontation between Lee and T.J and Letty and Dom get another chance to talk. 


	14. Ch 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dom or Letty. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

===================================================================================== 

Lee had always hated hospitals. Ever since she was six and had gotten in that car accident and had to spend two months in a hospital, she loathed the smell of antiseptic and shuddered whenever she saw walls painted in that ugly puke-green color. 

Walking up to the receptionist, who flipped her COSMO shut and pasted on a fake smile the minute she saw Lee coming, she leaned her elbows on the counter separating her from the receptionist and offered the woman a similarly fake smile. 

"Hi, I got a phone call saying my brother was here and I just wondering if I could see him, you know to make sure he's all right and everything." 

The receptionist smiled back at her and patted her hand in a faux-concerned way. 

"And what is your brothers name, dear ?" 

"T.J. T.J Toretto." 

The smile stayed as bright as before, but the woman changed it to a worried one instead. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. He just went into surgery." 

Lee bit her lip, to stop herself from saying something really rude to this aggravating woman. 

"Well, could you at least tell me why he's here ?" 

She pasted the sugary sweet smile on again. "I'm just really worried about him, you know ?" 

"Certainly," the receptionist typed something into the computer beside her. "It says here, that he was brought in with a knife wound to the upper chest. It's a fairly large one, so they had to take him into surgery almost immediately, because he'd lost a lot of blood." 

The smile dropped from Lee's lips, but she tried to keep herself composed. 

"Thank you." 

"Not a problem." 

Lee walked back to the waiting room and flopped into one of the hard plastic chairs, next to Letty. 

"Is he all right ?" 

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. "No. The idiot went out and got himself knifed." 

Lee raised her head from her hands and stared at the ceiling. "God, why did you give me such a stupid brother ?" 

===================================================================================== 

Letty was torn between being concerned for T.J and laughing at Lee's question to God, so she settled for a small smile instead. 

"I'm sure he's going to be okay." 

"Yeah. I know he will be. But, my papi's going to kill him, when he finds out." 

" I sure he won't." 

"Well this is the second time that T.J's gotten knifed and he was pretty pissed last time, so I think he' going to be even more pissed this time." 

Letty gasped and looked at her daughter. "He's been knifed twice ? Why does this keep happening ?" 

"Cause, he's an idiot who can't stop shooting off his mouth to the wrong people." 

Letty was about to inquire more, when Lee's cell-phone rang. 

"Just a sec." 

She fished the tiny, battered, metallic blue phone out of her coat pocket and raised it to her ear. 

"Hola ?" 

===================================================================================== 

Dom had been trying to reach the diner for a while, but no one had been picking up the phone, so he decided to try Lee's cell-phone instead. 

The phone rang a few times, before he heard Lee's voice on the other end. 

"Hola ?" 

"Lee, where are you ? I've been trying to reach you at the diner, but you weren't picking up." 

He could almost hear her shifting nervously, as he waited for her response. 

"That's cause I'm not exactly at the diner right now." 

"Where are you, then ?" 

"At the hospital." 

Dom's heart leapt into his throat and he had to stop himself from slamming his foot on the brakes. 

"At the hospital ? Are you okay ?" 

"It's not me, papi. It's ...... It's ......" 

"Who, Lee ?" 

"It's T.J. He got knifed again." 

Dom clenched the steering wheel tightly. 

"What hospital are you at ?" 

"Mount Sinai." 

"I'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere, okay ?" 

"Like I would." 

===================================================================================== 

Lee could hear her papi groan and she knew she'd said the wrong thing. 

"I'm sorry, papi. If T.J gets out of surgery before you get here, I'll tell him you're coming, okay ?" 

"Yeah, okay baby. I'll see you in a bit. Love you." 

"Love you too. Bye papi." 

"Bye." 

There was a click and then silence. 

"So what did your dad say ?" 

"He's going to come here in a bit." 

===================================================================================== 

Letty nodded casually, but she couldn't help feeling kind of apprehensive. Would Dom be as cool towards her as the last time they spoke or would he get mad that she had been talking to Lee ? Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, she settled back into her chair to wait. 

===================================================================================== 

Sorry for the long wait. have had massive writer's block for a while. Well that and the threat of exmas in two weeks. There will be a slowness for a bit until my exams are over and then more chapters. Please don't give up on me yet. I will try harder 

Luv you all 

SpoonGirl1


	15. Ch 13

Disclaimer: I don't won Dom or Letty 

A/N: Reviews, please ? Thanks to everyone who is still reading the story. I am REALLY sorry about the long breaks, but I will make it up to you soon! 

===================================================================== 

Lee had fallen asleep in her chair, when the receptionist came over to her. 

"Miss ? Your brother is out of surgery and awake now, if you want to see him." 

Lee smiled at the woman and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking at her watch, she could see it had only been about an hour, since she had arrived at the hospital with Letty. 

Letty was awake, but made no move to leave her chair. Lee had only gone a few steps, when she realized Letty wasn't following her. Turning around, she looked at her quizzically. 

"Aren't you coming ?" 

Letty shifted, looking slightly nervous and shook her dark head. 

"No. I don't think so." 

"Why not ?" 

"Your brother and I don't get along so well." 

Lee sighed and made a face. 

"My brother doesn't get along wit anyone. If he gives you attitude, he'll have to deal with me, okay ?" 

Letty though about it for a minute, but caught the look on Lee's face and decided that maybe going would be the better idea. 

"All right. I'll come with you." 

A nurse led them to a small room, where T.J sat in a bed, looking paler than usual, but grinning like a madman. 

Lee ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to groan. 

"So, I'm assuming you were worried about me ?" 

Lee sat back on her heels and scowled at him. 

"Not funny, Teej. When are you going to learn to stop being such a dick ?" 

"Don't know. Probably never." 

T.J continued to smile, until he caught sight of Letty over Lee's shoulder. 

The smile dropped from his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, staring coldly at Letty. 

"What is _she _doing here ?" 

"She drove me here. And she was as worried about you as I was, so you should be a little thankful." 

T.J glare deepened and he turned in the bed a little, so he wasn't facing Letty anymore. 

"I don't care. Get her out of here." 

Letty turned to leave, but lee ran over to her and grabbed her arm. 

Lowering her voice, so T.J couldn't hear her, she spoke hurriedly to Letty. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry about how my brother's acting. Do you think you could give us a few minutes alone ?" 

Letty nodded and headed out to the hall. Lee closed the door behind her, but Letty could still hear her screaming in Spanish at her brother. 

¡ 

"idiota de mierda del! ¡ella se siente que realmente malo sobre dejar nos y le no lo están haciendo mejor! porqué está usted tal del asshole ?" 

("You fucking idiot! she feels really bad about leaving us and you're not making it any better! why are you such an asshole ?") 

"Why usted cuida tanto sobre ella ? Ella nos dejo el !" 

("why do you care so much about her ? she left us !") 

"Because, ella es nuestra madre, usted los dumbass !" 

( Because she's our mother, you dumbass!) 

"Del So ?" 

( So ?) 

"Fuck él, T.J! ¡Usted es un dick molesto y usted realmente necesita conseguir sobre se! ¡sucedió hace casi catorce años! Puede usted no perdonarle el?" 

("Fuck it, T.J ! You are a annoying dick and you really need to get over yourself ! it happened almost fourteen years ago ! Can't you forgive her ?") 

===================================================================== 

Dom finally reached the hospital and walked quickly indoors. The receptionist gave him directions to T.J's room and he headed off in that direction, coming up short when he saw Letty standing outside a room, that had a closed door. He didn't really want to talk to her right now, but he supposed it was now or never. 

"Letty." 

===================================================================== 

Letty looked up, surprised at hearing her name and saw Dom standing nearby. She smiled weakly and tried to find her voice. He still caused her to go weak at the knees, even after all these years and these were the moments that she wished she had never given him up. 

"Hello, Dom." 

"What are you doing here ?" 

She gestured at the door, where he could hear muffled screams in Spanish coming from inside the room and shrugged. 

"I as at the diner, talking to Mia and then was going to talk to Lee, but she got the call saying T.J was in the hospital, so I offered to drive her here." 

"Is he okay ?" 

"Yeah. He should be fine, so long as his sister doesn't kill him." 

Dom laughed and smiled softly. 

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there ?" 

"Probably not." 

Letty smiled, as well, but then her face turned more serious. 

"Listen, Dom. I have to talk to you." 

"About what ?" 

"About the kid's and everything ....." 

Letty was about to say more, but was interrupted by the door of T.J's room flying open and lee storming out. 

"Lee, what ........?" 

They could both see she was still angry and her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. 

"Fuck it. Fuck it all." 

Dom moved towards her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

"Baby girl, what is it ?" 

She shook his arm off and glared angrily at the both of them. 

"Just fuck off, okay ? Leave me alone!" 

Turning, she started running down the hall. Dom tried to grab onto her, but she pushed him away. 

"Just leave me the fuck alone !" 

Running through the waiting area, she forced the front doors open and ran off down the street ....... 

===================================================================== 

What could be wrong with Lee ? Tune in next time ( if you're still reading it) and see what happens. 

Also, am looking for a beta-reader to give me some ideas. 

If you want the job, review or e-mail, 'kay ? 

Reviews please! 


	16. Ch 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Brian or Letty 

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You have proved to me, that not everyone has given up faith in me yet! Also sorry for the long delay, but I had exams and my mom banned me from the computer, so I couldn't type. But school is over now, so that means more updates sooner! 

===================================================================== 

Lee kept running, even though her heart was pounding painfully against her ribs and her lungs burned every-time she drew in a breath. 

Everything was so fucked up lately and she couldn't deal with it anymore. 

Finally, she tripped and went sprawling onto her stomach, skinning her hand and cutting her knee on the rough concrete. 

Curling up into a ball, she slammed her fists into the pavement and screamed in anger. 

"FUCK !" 

More tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her un-scraped hand to her mouth, trying to muffle them. 

She hated crying and this was about the third time that day. 

After a while, she felt the touch of a hand on her back. 

"Hey. Are you all right ?" 

Rubbing her eyes dry, she looked up and promptly fell over on her butt. 

It was the guy from the diner, Brian something-or-other. He was kneeling beside her on the ground with a look of concern on his face. Behind him stood a tall, black guy who was staring at her with a look of disinterest. 

She tried to speak, but it felt like her tongue became unhinged and she couldn't talk. 

"Are you all right ?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." 

"You sure ?" 

"Yeah." 

The black guy rolled his eyes and sighed in an exasperated way. 

"Brian, if she's says she's okay then she's probably okay. We better get goin' anyway. We're goin' to be late." 

"All right. If you're sure ?" 

She had to smile. He barely knew her, yet he was so concerned. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

"Lee !" 

She looked up to see Letty running down the street towards her. The minute Letty reached her side, she pulled her to her feet and turned her around by the shoulders, peering intently at her face. 

"Lee, are you okay ? You ran out so fast. What happened back there ?" 

"It was nothin'. Really. I was just extremely pissed off and felt like I was being suffocated, so I had to get out of there." 

Letty hadn't noticed Lee's companions, but when Brian spoke, her head snapped up, like she'd been hit. 

"Letty ?" 

She glanced at Brian, not really recognizing him at first, but when she realized who it was, the glance turned into a cold glare. 

"Spilner." 

"Actually, it's O'Connor these days." 

"Why the hell do I care ? You're dead to all of us." 

"Since when did that happen ? If I remember correctly, we were pretty good friends." 

His tone had gone cold and Lee could see that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Yeah, well. What you remember is how it was eighteen years ago. That's a lot of time Brian." 

Turning her back on him, she looked at Lee again. 

"How do you know him anyway ?" 

"He was at the diner a while ago." 

"Does your father know ?" 

"I don't know. I guess so, yeah." 

"We should get back to the hospital. He's worried about you." 

Lee scowled. "I'm not goin' back if I have to talk to T.J again." 

Letty sighed tiredly. "You don't have to talk to your brother again. But can I ask why you went running out ?" 

"He was bein' a dick." 

The look on Lee's face was so much like the one she used to get, when she was trying to act tough, that Letty had to smile. 

"C'mon, it's a long walk back and I want to talk to you about some things." 

"All right. Bye, Brian." 

"Bye." 

===================================================================================== 

Letty couldn't see why Lee liked Brian, but she decided to ignore it. 

"So, whadya want to talk about ?" 

She motioned to some swings on the edge of the beach they were walking past. 

"Let's sit down for a minute." 

Letty sat down on one of the swings and waited as Lee got herself settled on the hard rubber seat. 

"Lee, you really shouldn't be fighting with your brother. Especially not about me." 

"Well you are our mamacita and he shouldn't have been saying the stuff he did about you." 

"I know, but you have to understand that he's probably still hurt." 

"Why ? It happened a really long time ago." 

"Yes, but you were too young to remember it and so that makes it different." 

"Yeah, I know. But even if I don't remember you being around before, I like you being around now." 

Letty smiled. "Thanks. I like being around too." 

===================================================================================== 

Sorry to end it there, but I couldn't think of a better ending than that. 

Once again sorry for the long delay, but there will be another new chapter up in a few days. 

Keep reading and review please! 

Ps. Am still looking for that beta-reader ! You don't need to be good at grammar or anything, I just need someone to help me with ideas. If you want the job, let me know please! 


	17. cH 15 THE END

Disclaimer: Don't own Letty or Dom 

A/N: I am a very bad person ( hangs head in shame) 

I left this fic for so long, everybody probably thought I wasn't coming back. 

I give you all free rights to hate me a lot! 

( please still review though or I will be very sad) 

This chappies kind of short and I hate to say it, but the story comes to an end with this chapter. 

( author ducks to avoid various objects thrown by readers) 

I know, I know! I'm bad! But I couldn't think of any other way to end the fic! 

There will be a sequel up in a week or two, focusing more on the kids, but it will include the answers to the poll from a long time ago, that I didn't fit into the story here. 

Luv you all 

Please check out the sequel 

Spoongirl1 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Dom, it's Letty. I'm taking Lee back to your house, okay ?" 

"Yeah. I'm almost there in fact. But, Letty...." 

"Yeah ?" 

He sighed and it sounded like he was struggling to find the right words. 

"After you drop Lee off, can you stay for a little while ? I need to talk to you." 

"Sure." 

"All right. I'll see you when you get to the house." 

Letty hung up the phone, feeling more than a little confused. 

"So, what'd he say ?" 

Lee was sitting in the passenger seat beside Letty, with her feet tucked up under her legs. 

"He wants to talk." 

"What does that mean ?" 

"I don't know." 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, but it was a companionable one. 

When they pulled up in the driveway, Lee hopped out of the car and ran up the steps to Dom, who was sitting on the porch. 

She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Papi, I'm sorry for the way that I was acting before." 

He hugged her back and tousled her hair, good-naturedly. 

"Don't worry, muchacha del bebé ( baby girl). I'm not mad." 

" 'Kay. I'm going to go do homework now." 

"All right. Tell your Aunt Mia I'll be in, in a little bit." 

"Okay." 

Lee waved good-bye to Letty and then disappeared inside the house. 

Letty came up the stairs and stood beside Dom. 

"What did you want to talk about ?" 

"I've noticed how Lee seems to really like you. She likes spending time with you." 

"Yeah." 

"And I got to thinking that she would love it if you were around more. And I have to admit, I would like it a lot if you were around more often." 

Letty looked at Dom curiously. 

"What're you trying to say, Dom ?" 

"What I'm saying Letty is that I'd like to give it another shot. It would go slowly at first, but I would like to try again." 

Letty ducked her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes. 

"I'd-" her voice cracked slightly, but she tried again. "I'd like that too, Dom." 

Dom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

It was such a comforting feeling being in his arms like this, but Letty knew there was something else she had to do. 

She gently pulled out of the embrace and looked up at Dom. 

"Dom, before we do anything else, there's someone I've got to talk to." 

He nodded, somehow knowing what she meant. 

She slid behind the wheel of her car and pulled out of the driveway, heading back onto the highway, to visit with a very confused and scared little boy who was hiding all his fears behind the facade of a man. 

_I think everything is going to be all right, _she thought. 

END 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

A/N: sniffsniff My first F&F baby has come to an end and I am sad, but you will review to make me happy, yes ? 

Also look for a sequel sometime soon to follow up on this story. 


End file.
